


Long Lost Love

by nakkacchii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Reader Insert, nishinoya yuu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakkacchii/pseuds/nakkacchii
Summary: “Man,” Nishinoya groaned. “Guys, now she probably thinks I thought she was ugly or something! I mean, yeah she was a tom boy, but I never thought she was ugly! Damn, how am I supposed to tell her how I feel without getting rejected now?”“With a great plan I have,” Saeko announced, clicking her tongue happily.“Huh?” Tanaka and Nishinoya looked to Saeko bewildered. She hadn't faltered an inch even as Tanaka and Nishinoya looked to one another, then back to her.“Nee-san… What are you talking about?” Tanaka asked.And as she sneered to the second years, Nishinoya couldn't deny a nervousness he never knew he could feel.“Okay, so here’s the plan.”“Oh, God,” Tanaka groaned as he palmed his forehead.





	

It was a normal day. Once the bell rang, Nishinoya jumped out the classroom and met with the other second years. As they walked towards the club room, their excitement rose with their talks of the future games. To be more specific, Ennoshita lecturing timid Tanaka and Nishinoya that games are not opportunities to pick up girls as Kinoshita and Narita enjoyed the entertainment.

After the second years changed and entered the gym, it was hard to ignore the rest of the team crowding on the other side of the gym.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Tanaka asked curiously.

“Ah, Yachi-san brought her new friend, ____-san,” Daichi informed.

As Tanaka and Nishinoya beamed the at the name, they suddenly cowered to one another. “I see silky hair, just like Kiyoko-san’s. Maybe she’s here to be a manager, she could aid us in our sorrows when Kiyoko-san graduates!”

“Dude, what are you saying? We can’t ask her for that. She hasn’t been basked in Kiyoko-san’s glory, and we need to heal by ourselves! It’ll be a tough journey, but it’s what us men need to do, Ryu,” Nishinoya claimed with a clenched fist and a frown.

“You’re right, you’re right, Noya. I just can’t bear the thought, not just yet,” Tanaka cried, mimicking Nishinoya.

“Tanaka, Nishinoya, shut up!” Daichi threatened, a vein growing on his temple. That happened at least four times a week, the prime reason were the troublesome duo.

As the duo flinched in fear of their stern captain, a small voice caught the whole team’s attention.

“N-Nishinoya? As in Yuu?!”

“Huh?! Me?!” Nishinoya exclaimed, pointing to himself. He tried finding the small voice, but with everyone towering over him made it difficult. Even as the small voice had called out to him, Nishinoya couldn’t help but feel as though he had heard this voice before. It was strange, it got him excited.

The team looked to you, then spread out to let Nishinoya find your eyes. You could feel your heart jump into your throat as Nishinoya eyes widened, his mouth hanging open a bit.

“____!”

“Yuu!”

The two of you ran towards one another with open arms and smiles, jumping into each other’s arms. Everyone watched stunned as Nishinoya spun you in his arms, bringing his cheek to yours. The sound of your laughter sang throughout the gym, but enlightened your ears. It was so nostalgic to hear Nishinoya’s laugh again, but it was even better to be able to laugh again with him. You wondered if he felt the same as he slowed down the spinning.

When both of you extorted your energy, your glistening eyes met with such enthusiastic smiles. You could feel Nishinoya’s arms around you shift up and down as his shoulders rose and fell with his breaths. Nishinoya still had the same gleam in his eyes and the same feel of home, just like when the both of you were younger. “You go here?!”

“Me?! What about you?! What are you doing here?!” Nishinoya asked with the biggest smile that anyone on the team had ever seen. They blinked at it as if it was a fairy dust in their eyes. It was hard to believe Nishinoya could smile any bigger, but the team smiled along with him. It was a pretty infectious smile.

“So, how do you guys know each other?” Tanaka asked, a little grumble.

“Huh?” Nishinoya and you looked to the crowd, almost forgetting where you were. You looked to Nishinoya’s arms and yours wrapped around each other and the two of you stood next to each other, Nishinoya’s right arm now over your shoulder. A proud smile on his face just left Tanaka to tilt his head, confused. Especially because you had gone back to your small posture and sweet smile the team had first met you as. “I grew up with her! ____’s my best friend since, like, birth basically!”

Again, the team blinked at the two of you. You held your smile but became confused. They all looked at you as if you were completely dumb solving the stats question everyone failed on the final exam. Nishinoya strangely felt the same.

“What, you guys don’t believe me?” Nishinoya asked bewildered.

“Ah, it’s not that,” Sugawara denied with a wave of his hands.

“We’re just surprised, ____-san. You’re the only girl we know that isn’t offended or weirded out by, Noya,” Tanaka roared with a laugh. As the team joined in on the laugh, Nishinoya threw his fists with a roar.

“You’re still hitting on girls like crazy? I told you, Yuu, girls won’t like that. You have to be a gentleman, idiot!” you laughed, your hand in front of your mouth.

Nishinoya flinched as he looked down to you. His pout evident. “But…” Nishinoya clenched a fist as he closed his eyes, appearing frustrated. “Women are goddesses to walk this Earth, I can’t contain my love for them!”

While some laughed and others shook their head, you noticed the tall blonde staring at you, like he was examining you. If you remembered correctly from what Yachi told you, he was Tsukishima. The freckled boy next to him was Yamaguchi, the both of them childhood best friends as well. You tilted your head at Tsukishima, seeing his eyes widen. Yamaguchi found your eyes looking at Tsukishima’s.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi called out, looking up at him.

“Ah, I was just thinking, I didn’t mean to stare, ____-san,” Tsukishima explained.

“It’s okay, Tsukishima! I know my best friend is gorgeous, you don’t have to hold back!” Nishinoya sneered, holding up a thumbs up with a smile.

It quickly passed once you elbowed Nishinoya in the side. “Yuu, shut up, I’m sure that wasn’t why. Sorry for him,”

“Wow, we found someone who can handle Noya perfectly, Daichi!” Tanaka bellowed, an amused smile on his face. “How cruel of the gods above to leave ____-san with Noya to take care of.”

“Should you really be the one saying that?” Tsukishima asked bluntly. Tanaka growled as others tried to stifle their laughs. “But I was just wondering, ____-san,” you looked to Tsukishima curiously. “Did you move back?”

“Actually, yeah,” you replied, tilting your head with a smile. Nishinoya always watched you, making sure you had a smile on your face. He couldn’t help it, he liked it when you smiled because he had seen you cry. It wasn’t a favorable sight, and it never gave him a favorable feeling when he saw it. But as Nishinoya looked to his team, he could see your smile entranced them. Nishinoya recognized the look when one of his friends liked you. It always rubbed Nishinoya the wrong way, but he told himself it was because he was protective over you. But seeing his team mates blush at your smile, especially Hinata and Yamaguchi, he definitely couldn’t smile. Of course, Nishinoya forced a smile to comeback. He didn’t understand why he felt the need to do that though.

“I just moved back from Tokyo. How could you tell?” you asked.

“The reunion was a big give away,” Tsukishima noted.

You nodded, understanding. “Of course,” you chimed a laugh. Nishinoya had to shake away thoughts as he noticed even Narita and Kinoshita blushed at your laugh. Nishinoya wondered if you could sense him becoming tense with these thoughts, even if he laughed and smiled. As he peeked down to you, you showed no acknowledgement of his mood. Nishinoya just looked to you as you continued to explain. “But that’s really all it is to it. My family and I left Miyagi for Tokyo in my first year of junior high. We moved back because my grandmother is getting old and needs help running the family shop. So, we’re probably back for good now!” you proclaimed with a tilt of your head and a smile.

Nishinoya noted Narita and Kinoshita whispering to each other, eyes locked on you. Instead of questioning, he shook his head mentally again and looked to you. “Funny how you moved back your first year and my second year of high school!” Nishinoya finally noticed he actually had grown since junior high because he was a few inches taller than you. He was always used to being the same height when you two grew up together. Nishinoya just couldn’t understand why he felt the need to bring you a bit closer to him, like he wanted to show you his smile. “But you’re here now, and if you need anything, you just come to me!”

“Ha, of course,” you scoffed, rolling your eyes. Nishinoya always watched over you and watched out for you. He always acted like an older brother, but it was nice to know he would still be one for you after all this time being gone.

“So what brings you to practice, ____-san?” Ennoshita asked.

“Oh! I actually wanted to try and be a manager,” you informed. As everyone ooo’d together, you could feel your cheeks warm. Yachi did warn you they would be interested in a new manager. “I, uh. I could never really be as good as Yuu, but I knew all the rules. Back at Chidoriyama, I would help out at practice. That was until I moved in the middle of the year. But I figured I could try out here for manager here too, so… Here I am.” You rose two fingers up with a shy smile, only to flinch back at the roaring excitement from the team.

“She’s super organized and has helped me come up with ideas for you guys! Even some stuff to help you guys out when you get tense and stuff!” Yachi mentioned, her smiling beaming.

Finally, you removed yourself from Nishinoya’s arm and bowed towards Yachi. She held her hands up, a quiet yelp leaving her mouth. “Please take care of me, Yachi-senpai.”

“Ah, ____-san! I won't be your senpai! We’re in the same class! I-I-I!” Yacht stuttered with red cheeks.

Your laugh chimed as you threw your arms around Yachi’s shoulders. Yachi froze with her hands brought to her chest, showing an embarrassed smile to everyone. “I'm teasing you Yachi! I'm just glad to have you help me learn the ropes.”

“Wow, manager though, huh? You’ll have to take care of all of us!” Nishinoya commented. In his mind he could hear you complain about his antics, just like when you two were younger. _Taking care of you is worse!_

“I'm ready to learn,” you replied with two fingers up, proudly.

Nishinoya hadn't expected that. He hadn't expected to feel a little disappointed either.

“Alright, time to practice, let’s go!”

“Okay!”

As few of the members began to jog to the center of the gym, Yachi and you had turned to the side to watch. It was just in time to miss Nishinoya stare follow you. Nishinoya pouted, almost as if he was waiting for the longed words to leave your mouth. Instead, he felt a pat on the back.

“Man, you never told me you had a cute best friend, Noya! Good thing she’ll be a manager for us,” Tanaka exclaimed.

Nishinoya watched as Tanaka turned and ran towards the group, and as Nishinoya followed behind, he couldn't understand his body. It was feeling unbalanced as he ran, almost burning as well. He couldn't explain why he was uncomfortable with Tanaka’s smile when he talked about you. Nishinoya definitely didn't understand it when he couldn't get rid of the pout every time he looked to you during practice.

“So, how was learning the paperwork and all with Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san?” Nishinoya asked as he finished drinking water.

“It’s fun! Kiyoko-senpai and Yachi-san showed me the stats they work on during games. I practiced when you guys did that little scrimmage against each other,” you informed. As Nishinoya looked up to see your smile, he couldn't hold back his content one. He was happy you never stopped smiling, it made him even happier to know that hadn't changed about you.

“So are you going to really be one of our managers?” Nishinoya asked excitedly. He stood up and began walking with you.

“It's up to the coaches and Kiyoko-senpai whether I’m ready or can handle it,” you replied.

“Oh yeah, how could I forget?” Nishinoya retorted. You laughed along with Nishinoya, until he remembered something. “Oh yeah! How bout I come over? I wanna say hi to your parents, since you guys moved back!”

A him of agreement left your lips. “They’d love that! I bet they miss you.”

“Who wouldn't? I'm awesome!” Nishinoya cackled with his nose high.

“Yeah, yeah, cmon now! I’m getting cold and we still have to walk home!” you replied with a shudder.

“Alright, alright,” Nishinoya chuckled, giving you a soft punch on the side of your arm.

As the two of you laughed, Tanaka and the other second years grouped, Tanaka waving his arms. “Oi, Noya, ____-san! You guys coming?”

“Me?” you asked a bit surprised. You pointed to yourself after looking behind to see if there was anyone else Tanaka could be talking to. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, of course! Any friend of Noya’s is a friend of ours. We’re heading to my house to play some video-” You looked back to Ennoshita once you heard a cough. You could see Tanaka flinch at Ennoshita’s strict aura crossing his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. “I mean, study.” Once Ennoshita returned to a smile, Tanaka lowered himself and whispered a bit close to your ear. You stiffened at how close he had become. “But after, we’re going to play some video games. So what do you say?”

“Ah, actually, I’m gonna head over to-”

“Sure!” you interjected quickly. Even though you could feel Nishinoya shocked and confused look, you just stared at the rest of the second years’ content smile.

“Alright, let’s go!” Tanaka proclaimed.

As they walked a bit ways ahead, you finally faced Nishinoya, who obviously wasn't satisfied. His arms were crossed and a pout you were hoping to see not any time soon. “I thought I was gonna come over to say hi to your parents?”

“I know, I know! But… Yuu, please? I’m sorry, but please understand,” you begged with your hands clasped together. It didn't falter Nishinoya’s pose or pout. “It’s just, I still haven't made much friends besides Yachi-san and you. I know I’ll make some soon, but it's nice to be invited by others. You know? Tanaka-san invited me and… So… I kinda wanna hang out with him. I mean, all of you guys.”

“Uh huh,” Nishinoya replied slowly, raising eyebrows. Nishinoya obviously couldn't miss your quick correction, but he mentally shrugged the thought away. “Ah, fine!”

“Yay, thanks Yuu! I owe you!” you exclaimed with a small hop.

Naturally, Nishinoya wrapped an arm over your shoulder and nodded towards the guys. “They’re great guys, you’ll love ‘em!”

“Okay!” you agreed giddily.

“I didn't think you knew how to play this, but you’re a pro, ____-san!” Tanaka praised astonished.

Your eyes darted each side of the screen, and juan as you had slain the last villain, the room roared. “Finally!”

“You really are good!” Narita exclaimed, placing a hand on your shoulder. It was welcoming, like you had always been a part of the group. But when you gave Narita a smile, he suddenly had become pink and shook the back of his neck with the hand he placed on your shoulder. He chuckled nervously as you smiled smaller. It was welcoming, but Narita was close.

“Man, where did you learn how to do that?” Tanaka asked. “I can't even do that!”

“Hey, I play games too! I can be a girl and kick ass in games too,” you jeered. It was nice to hear the ringing of all the laughters together to your words.

“Hey, hey!” a voice boomed as Tanaka’s door slid open. All eyes were off you and shined at the sight of the taller blonde. Your eyes gleamed in admiration; she was gorgeous. The short blonde hair and youthful smile, along with an amazing body that was accented by the motorcycle suit. Whoever this woman was, you couldn't deny she was absolutely gorgeous.

“Ne-san! Don't just barge in!” Tanaka spat with a glare. For a second the siblings pestered each other while you all laughed. At the sound of your laughter ringing more pleasant than the others, Tanaka’s sister looked to you curiously. “Oh, this is ____-san,”

“Ah, hello,” you bowed your head lightly.

“Oh my gosh, you’re so adorable!” she rejoiced. “You can call me Saeko-neesan! So do you date either of the guys?” Saeko’s laughter echoed in the room as your cheeks became pink.

“Stupid, no. She just moved back to Miyagi from Tokyo. She’s actually friends with Noya since they were kids. ____-san is trying to be one of our managers! It’ll be great, she’s just as cute as Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san!” Tanaka informed, but when he turned to you with an enthusiastic smile, it was hard to make your cheeks calm down. Especially hearing those words come from his mouth. _He called me cute._

Suddenly, a chill went down your spine, making you rub your arms to warm up. Ennoshita and Narita had felt the same chill as well and began to put on their jackets. Nishinoya noticed you watch them.

“Cold ____?” Nishinoya asked.

“Yeah, kind of,” you responded with a bask full smile. “I didn't think I would be out after volleyball practice so I didn't bring a jacket.”

“Oh then here you go,” Nishinoya and you watched Tanaka rummage through his closet and hold out a hoodie. “Sorry, our heater went out because we had been using it too much. And I know we all want to use the kotatsu but we won't fit, so you can borrow my jacket,”

“Ah, it's okay, Tanaka-kun,” you shook your head and hands.

“C’mon, you gotta be super cold being in just a skirt,” Tanaka observed. As he tilted his head with a smile, you couldn't help but freeze up. You wondered if everyone could see the pink on your cheeks; you definitely could feel them turn pink. “And besides, I’d be a rude host to let a cute girl freeze in my house.”

Without another word, Tanaka placed the jacket on your shoulders. You took it slowly and looked to it. _Cute girl_. Everyone watched as you placed it over your head, letting a small smell enter your nose just as you slipped your head through the hole. You held the hoodie to your mouth, smelling it again. It smelled like fresh laundry, and it warmed your chest. Under the jacket, you smiled, hearing the words again. _Cute girl._ You looked to Tanaka, removing the hoodie from your lips, revealing your grateful smile. “Thank you, Tanaka-kun.” 

Nishinoya couldn't hold back his slight flinch when your smile lingered. And continued to linger. It annoyed him. He just wanted you to stop smiling, especially stop smiling like Tanaka made you a five course meal that actually made you cry tears of joy. _I can cook. I can make you smile like that. Even better, shit._

Of course, Nishinoya shook the thought away and smiled his signature smile. “You’re even lucky to see ____ in a skirt! She would always got lectured for trying to go to school in my second pair of pants!”

“Yuu, shut up!” you pestered as Nishinoya stuck his tongue out at you. “Well, I didn't feel like fighting my parents on that anymore! And besides, skirts are okay now.”

“That’s saying something if she can fit your pair of pants, Yuu. Just how short have you been all your life?” Saeko snickered. Everyone laughed as Nishinoya grumbled annoyed. As the laughs trailed off, Saeko pointed towards down the hall. “I’m kidding, Yuu. But I’m going to make tea. Do you guys want a batch?”

“Please!”

“Alright!” Saeko nodded cheerfully.

“Ah, I’ll help!” you offered, standing up. immediately, the hoodie Tanaka had lent you wore on you baggier than it seemed. The bottom of the hoodie wore a little past your skirt. As you looked down to the skirt and then to the group of guys, you wondered why they stared with cheeks pinks.

Before you could think any longer about it, Saeko whistled. “Cute girl, indeed.”

“W-Wha-Thank-”

“Cmon, cutie,” Saeko winked as she walked down the hall.

“Ryu’s jacket is big on you,” Nishinoya commented just as you got to the doorway. He gulped down saliva to moisten the dryness in his throat. It didn't help. Was his throat getting smaller? Maybe this was all because he couldn't take his eyes off you. He tried but… He just couldn't.

“Yeah, you’re right,” you agreed pullling on the jacket a bit. But when you clasped your hands together behind you and gave the group a smile, it felt as though your look on Nishinoya was… Lighter. Like you shined. It was weird, he definitely couldn't explain it. “I hate to admit it, but your jacket would have been a better fit on me, Yuu.”

Nishinoya definitely couldn't explain why it felt like someone had just punched him in his chest.

He also couldn't explain why his body darted up as you walked out the room. Nishinoya’s body was stiff, he didn't want to look to the guys. He already knew they were looking at him like he was on drugs. 

“Uh, you okay, Noya?” Tanaka asked as he crawled a bit forward to look at Nishinoya’s face.

It was like Tanaka had broken the spell and Nishinoya could finally look to the guys. Nishinoya rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle as he sat back down. “Y-Yeah, i just had to stretch my legs.”

As the conversation went back to norm, Nishinoya couldn't listen in. The conversation drowned out as the sounds of his chest were thumping in his ears. All he could focus on was his chest, and how it felt like there were just punches. The punches kept happening, one harder than the last, one punch right after the other.

“So do you think my brother is cute?”

“Eh!?” you hollered with strawberry cheeks. You almost missed the cups as you poured the hot water.

Saeko’s attempt to hold her laugh in failed her. It only sounded as if an elephant was trumpeting throughout the savannah. “It's okay! My brother may be a loud-mouth that annoys me, but I know he looks good.”

“W-wait, no!”

“Oh, cmon you don't have to lie,” Saeko winked as she brought the tea leaves and lemon slices. “He may be as dense as a rock when it comes to girls, but I know. You think he would know a thing or two about girls since he wants a girlfriend so badly, but in the end he still comes to his older sister for help.”

“Really?” you laughed. “It's a bit hard to believe with the way he commented me so much.”

“Oh?” Saeko sneered with a mischievous smile. “I told you, you don't have to lie to me, cutie.”

“W-wait! Saeko-neesan it's not like that,” you pouted as you poured the hot water into the individual cups. As you finished pouring and looked to Saeko’s Cheshire smile, you covered your eyes and cheeks. “It's really not! Tanaka-san is good looking but…”

“But?”

“I… I’m just not used to getting so many compliments, let alone being thought of as a girl,” you admitted with an awkward smile. You were a bit worried Saeko would understand why no one thought of you as a girl.

But you were surprised to hear her hum. “I get it,” When she saw you drop your hands and tilt your head confused, she winked as she placed lemon slices into the cups. “You hung out with Yuu when you were kids right? You were a tomboy. Nothing wrong with that. Don't worry, we’re on the same boat. I hung out with a buncha guys, no one really messed with me. It was kind of good and bad, guess you could say. Every girl was afraid of me, but so were the dudes. Hence, not many boyfriends.”

“Really? But you’re so pretty!” the words slipped out your mouth just as you thought them.

“Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself,” again, Saeko winked to you. She was amazing. A confidence like no one you had ever met, and an aura about her that you could never tire of. “Don't worry though, you’ll get used to it.”

“Apparently,” you chuckled. “Even Yuu thinks of me as a girl. Well, sort of. He definitely didn't have to mention the pants thing.”

“You guys were close, huh?” Saeko asked, gathering a new pot of water to the table where both of you sat.

“Yeah. But after I moved, we barely talked. He got busy, I was busy. Sometimes I wondered if I would really get to say bye to him,” Saeko didn't miss the way you sounded. Especially when you looked like the tea leaves swimming in the hot water would provide you an answer. It was like you were reliving the days you endured without Nishinoya while you watched the lemon slices and tea swim.

“You liked Yuu, huh?”

It was the first time Saeko had seen you only respond with wide eyes not become a flustered mess. Saeko didn't even have to ask the question, she knew the answer from just looking at the way you looked at him. As if he was the last hummingbird on earth, giving you some remedy to an illness that couldn't be fixed.

“I did,”

“You ever tell him?”

You shook your head. “I wanted to. But with the move and me worrying about our friendship, I chickened out. I was already scared that my move would affect our friendship. I only had a few days left with him so I decided to spend them being scared about that rather than knowing if he would avoid me or pretend everything was normal.”

“You never thought he would like you back?”

“No, I was never really a girl to him. I was just his childhood best friend. Great thing about Yuu is, everyone's amazing as they are. If you’re gay, you're gay. If you’re a different color, you're beautiful. In his mind, I was his best friend. And it was awesome. But along the way, when I discovered my feelings and waited to see if he shared the same ones, I realized he’d never see me more than just a best friend,”

“But he sees you as a girl now. It could be different now,”

That was surprising. You scratched your scalp, completely confused. “Probably not. Those feelings were a long time ago. And besides, Yuu’s still the same. He’s more into pretty girls than being in love.” Your mind was trailing off again as you thought of Nishinoya. His optimistic smile, his dedicated attitude, the stupid words he says. Nishinoya is still Nishinoya. There wasn't a thing you wanted to change about him. “He’s my best friend. I just want to see him happy.”

Saeko watched you, a smile of her own as she watched yours. Except hers wasn't as satisfied or in love. Just content, enjoying the entertainment from a young one in love. _Must be nice._

“C’mon let’s get this to the room,” Saeko offered as she took the tray of cups to the room. As you watched Saeko walk in front of you with so much confidence, you wondered why she looked back to you with a content smile.

“Congratulations again, ____-san!” Hinata cheered with open arms.

You looked back to the other first years surrounding you excitedly. “Thank you! Now I won’t bother Yachi-san as much when I finish homework at her house!”

“W-You’re not a bother, ____-san! Geez, how many times do I have to tell you tha?” Yachi pouted with a deep frown. But the frown disappeared when a thought came to Yachi. “Ah, are you going to celebrate with your parents tonight? Did you tell them yet?”

A dry laugh escaped your mouth. “Yeah, but Yuu told them for me.”

“You don’t sound too happy, ____-san,” Yamaguchi noted.

“Ah, it isn’t that-”

“Does Noya-senpai annoy you?” Hinata asked bluntly.

“Stupid Hinata, they’re childhood friends,” Kageyama huffed.

“I-I know!” Hinata countered. “I just thought they fought or something.”

“Oh, no!” you waved your hands. “It’s just… Kind of a tease.”

You watched as they all tilted their head a bit confused. Ah, maybe it was bad to use those words. It’s hard for others to understand you when you’re reminiscent.

“It’s because it feels like you guys never stopped talking,” Tsukishima guess in the same voice he always spoke. As everyone looked to him either amazed or shocked, Tsukishima only sighed. “It’s not that hard to figure out.”

“You’re actually right,” you confirmed with a small laugh. “It feels like we never stopped talking. But Yuu’s always been like that. Only something super serious could make things be uncomfortable with him, even then he’ll do everything he can in his power to fix the wrongs. Yuu’s a good guy.”

Everyone looked at your small smile, a little confused. How could your smile look happy, content with your situation, but also a little sad at the same time.

“____-san, do you-”

“____! Cmon, I told your parents we’d be there soon!” Nishinoya called out at the bottom of the hill, by Ukai’s family market.

“Oh, I’ll see you guys tomorrow, okay?” Without another word, you waved back to them with a smile and ran toward the second years.

“What were you going to ask, Kageyama?” Hinata asked curiously. All the first years watched you walk away curiously, and as you met Nishinoya, their eyes met Kageyama, who looked to the others bewildered.

“The obvious,” Kageyama glared at Hinata when he tilted his head even more confused.

“He was going to ask if ____-san likes Noya-san,” Tsukishima finished as he walked on ahead, toward the hollering second years. Soon, Kageyama followed Tsukishima, both ignoring the other first years astonished cries.

And while they still hollered and discussed the topic, Kageyama couldn’t help looking back with a pitiful eye. “You said so yourself, it’s not that hard to figure.”

“For once, we agree,” Tsukishima taunted.

“Oh my, Yuu-chan!” your mother opened the door before either of you announced you had arrived.

“Auntie! Long time no see!” Nishinoya greeted as he gave you a long hug to your mother.

Once she let go, she held Nishinoya out by the shoulder to see his growth. “My, my you’ve grown up to be so handsome!”

“He sure has,” your father added, coming through the living room, standing behind your mother. “Yuu, how have you been?”

“So good, Uncle!” Nishinoya greeed a he shook hands with your father. “Been working hard with my volleyball team towards National’s!”

“National’s!? Wow, that’s amazing!” your mother exclaimed with her hands clasped together. As you stepped next to Nishinoya, it was like your parent’s suddenly remember you were the child they birthed, not Nishinoya. “And ____ is going to help you and your team get there!”

“Congratulations, honey,” your father greet as he kissed of your forehead, your mother followed next.

“Thank you mother, father. I’m super excited,” you exclaimed with an enthusiastic smile.

“C’mon, dinner’s ready for us,” you mother instructed with a warm smile.

The nostalgia hit you like a bird flew into a window. Unexpected and frightening. It was like waking up from a dream. You’ve dreamt of reuniting with Nishinoya for years. And now that it’s a reality, it felt… No other feeling came to you other than a boulder going through your chest. But then Nishinoya held your chest to heal you back. It all felt unreal. A flood of memories came to you from Nishinoya and you eating your plates messily to the two of you going to the beach before you left for Tokyo. All the memories so sweet, and times you wished could have never been interrupted.

The smiles you saw Nishinoya give now reminded you of the smiles from back then. As Nishinoya smiled at jokes your father would make, it reminded you of the smiles he would shine you late in the night under the pillow-made fort you two made during sleepovers. The laughs Nishinoya sang as your mother would tease you would bring you back to the laughs Nishinoya had when you would lose in a game against you. Like he was so happy to be with you even though you were in his attacks. You had no complaints though, because it was Nishinoya. It was always going to be Yuu with you, and your heart cringed at the thought he could disappear again. No matter what, you could never wish to unsee Nishinoya’s smile. His smile was the best thing in the world, your favorite in fact. It was always hard to say which smile of his was your favorite.

But you could easily choose which smile you regretted seeing.

“What are you talking about? You’re ____, and ____ isn’t a girl. Not really. You like video games, are far from girly, and you always hang out with guys. That’s why I’m you’re my best friend.”

Nishinoya always meant good. He didn’t mean to hurt you, you knew that best that Nishinoya could never hurt you. But hearing those words, you would never let Nishinoya know that he did, in fact, hurt you. The words were so little, they shouldn’t have pierced your heart. Even the pain was unbelievable to feel. Nishinoya hurting you never seemed possible, but in that moment, you were hurt. It took so long to process. You tried convincing yourself that it wasn’t possible, but you stayed in your room having the words repeat in your words and feeling your heart crack each and every time. It wasn’t just the fact Nishinoya saw you only as his best friend, but he hadn’t even seen you as a girl. All these thought and feelings to process just in time for your move. It sucked.

“____, are you listening?”

“Huh?” you looked up from the hot pot and found your parents and Nishinoya staring at you. “Ah, sorry, I was just thinking about the whole manager thing.”

“Super excited, huh?” Nishinoya asked after slurping some of his soup. “It’ll be great! We’ll get to catch up for all the time we lost!”

“Yuu-chan, would you like more?”

“Ah, thank you, Auntie!” Nishinoya smiled as your mother filled his bowl.

“But I was going to say I was surprised Yuu-chan’s voice on the phone when I saw you were calling,” your mother repeated. “I had to make sure I was looking at the right name!”

The room was filled with laughter, and then your father looked to Nishinoya with a thankful smile. Nishinoya and you looked to one another a bit confused and then back to your father. “I’m glad you’re with us again, Yuu.”

“Me too,” Nishinoya agreed, ecstatic as ever.

Nishinoya never changed. He was the same guy you had grown up with, the same you guy you had fallen in love with. Usually, you would shake the thought away. Just the reminder of a hard time would almost get you back into that mood. The mood of downs, having yourself set yourself into a hole deep into your world. It was hard to escape, and it was hard to see the light. Everything would hit you hard, harder than usual. Miles away from your best friend, a new home without your best friend, a different life to experience without your best friend. But as Nishinoya sat next to you at the dinner table, you were thankful for the heartbreak. Moving away and falling in love with your best friend could be the most difficult thing you have lived with, but losing him was unbearable. You were constantly sick, the room was never still, unless you thought of Nishinoya. You had to remember the times he held you up when you fell, because those were the times you felt the strongest. Nishinoya was the strength you depended on. Whenever it got scary and unbearable, Nishinoya was there.

And you have him again. He was the same, there would still be no possible way for him to fall for you. That would never change. Once that was known, you had decided. And that was decision was still concrete, no matter how happy this moment made you. You had decided then, your feelings weren’t necessary. You had to throw them away, because you don’t know how you could survive if those feelings would be the reason Nishinoya would disappear from your life again.

“Did something happen when you moved?” Nishinoya grunted as he struggled with the game.

“Hm? What do you mean? You should have hit their arm, Yuu,” you retorted with a small laugh when Nishinoya grumbled.

“Well, when your dad said he liked having me back, he seemed… More relieved than actually happy. I don’t know,” Nishinoya noted, thinking back to the memory. Suddenly, a buzz voiced in the game, alerting Nishinoya’s character had died. “Ah, crap!”

“Ha, I told you I should have taken lead. Now we lost,” you teased.

“Hey, I was doing good!” NIshinoya countered. “It’s cus I was thinking about your dad.”

“Geez, I knew you missed my family, but it’s getting weird now,” you replied, dramatically pretending to be disgusted.

“Why, you!” Nishinoya grabbed the closest pillow to throw and aimed for your head. As you held up your arms in defense, you couldn’t hold back your laugh.

“Okay, okay! I’m kidding!” you laughed, but as you looked to Nishinoya, who was still a bit aggravated, he laxed to find you smiling at him. “Ah, sorry. It’s just your question. I guess cause the move was hard for me. And my dad knew I needed you. Not having you around during the move was hard, but I pulled through. My dad was just being a worry wart.”

Nishinoya’s lips hummed. “Oh, well that’s all? Your dad knows I’ll always be there for you.”

Such a big smile. Nishinoya was definitely still the same.

“Oh by the way,” Nishinoya started. You hadn’t noticed he was looking you up and down, then to your room. For a second you thought there was something on your face. “You’ve changed.”

“Hm? How?”

“I noticed it when I threw your pillow,” Nishinoya noticed you tilt your head confused. “They’re super soft.”

“Yeah, I mean, my neck gets tense, but I sleep better-”

“No, I just noticed. And right now, looking at you, you’re different,” you watched as Nishinoya’s eyes examined you from head to your knees, since you sat on the edge of the bed and him on the floor. “I never thought I’d see you like that.”

It was true. You would have rather worn a large shirt and sweatpants if this were back then. But at the moment, you wore a fitted cami top with short shorts. The only similarity to back then and now were the short were sweatpants material. The more Nishinoya looked at you, he noticed your hair was a bit longer as well. You usually had short hair, just a little ways past your ear. Now, your hair was at your shoulder and a faded curly style.

Your chest was beating at an unbelievable speed when Nishinoya smiled to you, a bit different than usual. It wasn’t his usual giddy, child like smile. His smile was more content, thankful.

“You look cute,” his smile now gleamed, almost taking up the room.

Slowly, the words registered in Nishinoya’s mind and just as you flinched to his words, he froze. He was still frozen once your laugh chimed in Nishinoya’s ears. When will the punching in his chest cease? Nishinoya had never felt like this before, so it confused him. And maybe freaked him out, but only a little. Maybe.

“You’re funny, Yuu,” your smile changed, more angelic than before. Nishinoya was stunned. “I’ve missed you a lot.”

Just as Nishinoya felt his chest almost flip, he jumped to his feet, almost wanting to throw up.

“Yuu? Are you-”

“I! I-I gotta go!” Nishinoya announce fidgety. Without another word, Nishinoya darted out your room and soon your house.

He didn’t want to see your smile. Whenever you looked at Nishinoya like that, his chest was about to explode. Whenever you said words like that, he got a little more happy than he knew he should. And then a sudden thought came to mind, Nishinoya’s feet began to slow down as each word processed.

Did you look at other people like that?

And then Nishinoya thought of the times you looked at Tanaka, back at the front of the gym and then at his house. Nishinoya didn’t understand it, but he clenched his teeth against each other at the thought. It annoyed him to think you would give other guys those looks.

Nishinoya hadn’t even noticed he stopped walking until he shook the thoughts away.

“Oh! Nishinoya-senpai!”

Nishinoya and Tanaka turned to see Yachi heading toward them with a surprised look.

“Oh, hey Yachi-san!” Nishinoya greeted with a wave. Tanaka placed his hands behind his head as he smiled. “Wanna head to practice with us?”

“Oh, you’re still going to practice?” Yachi asked confused. As she tilted her head, Nishinoya did the same. Tanaka looked to Nishinoya lost. “Sorry, I was just curious. ____-san said you ran out of her house. We assumed you had a bad tummy ache like Hinata or something.”

At the sound of your name, Nishinoya froze with pink cheeks. Tanaka noticed as well, but before he could say anything, Nishinoya’s voice was loud and fidgety.

“I’m okay now, just some weird stomach pains. Her mom probably put something new in the hot pot that I wasn’t used to… Or something,” Nishinoya spluttered. Tanaka raised an eyebrow and Nishinoya did his best to ignore it. He still hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to Tanaka bout all the weird stuff he had been going through, but at the same time, Nishinoya felt strange talking to Tanaka about his problems when Tanaka was a part of the problem. A little. Nishinoya did his best to ignore the way Tanaka would eye Nishinoya’s lip, as if Nishinoya hadn’t been pouting since Yachi had mentioned your name. “Speaking of ____, where is she?”

“Ah, oh yeah,” Yachi began. “She said she would get you pain medicine in case you weren’t feeling too well during practice.”

“She did?” Nishinoya retorted surprised. His eyes trailed from Yachi to the front of him. Even with the reality in front of him, Nishinoya could only see the smile you gleaned at him last night. This time he didn't mind the unfavorable punching in his chest. It actually felt nice, a little warm too. It brought a small smile to Nishinoya’s face.

Tanaka couldn't help but raise an eyebrow toward Nishinoya. There was no doubt Nishinoya was acting differently, but before Tanaka could ask, he spotted you on the other side of the gym. “Oh, there’s ____-san,”

Coincidentally, you caught the three in your view. As you began to make your way over, Nishinoya couldn't stop staring. Maybe it was the way the new Karasuno track suit fit on you. Even though it was all black it somehow made your essence seem more lively, more empowering. It could be the way your tied up hair swayed with each step. Your hair wasn’t all that long yet it complimented you nicely. Nishinoya couldn't really take his eyes off your smile. It was so welcoming, so warm. Nishinoya just wanted to put an arm around your shoulder, hold your face by the chin, and stare at your smile. It would be amazing if you smiled at him while he had you in his arms. It’s nice to know that the smile was just for him.

But those are dreams, because right now, Nishinoya felt as though Tanaka was the only one receiving the genuine smile from you. And he hated it.

“Hey, idiot,” you called out. Nishinoya and Tanaka watched as you pulled out a medicine bottle from your bag. “For your stomach ache. If there was something in Mom’s hot pot you didn't like, you could have just said so.”

Mindlessly, Nishinoya held out his hand. You raised an eyebrow at him as he looked to you dazed.

“Ah, thanks,” Nishinoya could just stare at the bottle as if it was a newborn butterfly, spurting from its cocoon.

You always watched out for Nishinoya, ever since you two were little. Your parents would tease Nishinoya that he was the younger of you two. He never really hated it though, because both of you knew Nishinoya would be there for you whenever you got bullied or your heart ached. This was the same treatment you had always given Nishinoya, so why did it feel so different? Like you were giving him life, a new working leg instead of simple medicine. It frustrated Nishinoya to be so happy that you were the same but everything felt too different. He didn't know if it was good or bad.

“Aw, man,” Tanaka whistled. “I’m glad you're one of our managers, ____-san. You could give medicine to me if Yamaguchi takes up Yachi-san’s time for too long.”

“T-Tanaka-san!” Yamaguchi pestered in the background. Yachi flinched at the mention, her face as red as a tomato.

“Must be nice to have ____-san take care of you, huh best friend?” Tanaka trashed as he elbowed Nishinoya’s side.

“Duh, Ryu! It's because I’m her best-”

“Yeah, it's my job as manager,” you interjected with a smile.

As Tanaka resumed his conversation with you, Nishinoya watched you two. He didn't know what he was more mad at. You cutting him off with a different title or you talking to Tanaka with such glee as you talk to Nishinoya. Your cheeks were always pink when Tanaka spoke to you, and it annoyed Nishinoya that Tanaka never noticed. If he did, it would annoy Nishinoya even more. Because your cheeks never went that pink for him, and you were never that flustered around Nishinoya. It was obvious you never could be. You two grew up together. But Nishinoya wanted that. He wanted to see those sides to you, because you were his.

“Actually, I’m good now, ____. I don't need the medicine after all,” Nishinoya tossed the medicine towards you, keeping his smile concrete as you caught it. Once Tanaka and your eyes reached Nishinoya’s, he could see the confusion. Nishinoya had seen that emotion a lot these past couple weeks. “Thanks though.”

“Ah, Noya-san, wait-”

But Nishinoya ran out the gym and towards the club room. Tanaka, Yachi and you stared where Nishinoya had left, the confusion still in all your eyes. You looked to Yachi as she did to you with sorry. Tanaka couldn't help but twist his lip and scratch the back of his neck. His guilt was eating at him. There was no deny Nishinoya had been acting differently these past few days and it bother Tanaka that he can't figure out what's up with his best friend.

Tanaka could hear Yachi and you scurry away to help with practice. He didn't miss the way your eyes were looking to the door still with such worry. As Tanaka looked back to the door, he found Sugawara entering the gym.

“Hey, what's up with Nishinoya? He was running to the club room, but didn't say anything to us. He looked upset,” Sugawara asked a bit quizzical as he toed his school shoes off.

“I don't know,” Tanaka hesitated with a pout. “I guess he had stomach pains last night, eating with ____-san’s family. Noya was okay when I saw him every time today. But after he got the medicine from ____-san gave him, he changed his mind and ran off.”

“Mmm, really?” Sugawara reflected, as he grasped his chin. As Sugawara looked over to the first years setting up the net, a smile appeared on his face. “Maybe the first years can help. Especially ____-san, they are best friends after all. Hey-”

“I guess, Kageyama. But don't say anything, it might get weird at practice!”

Sugawara and Tanaka looked to the weirdo duo a bit discreet.

“Why? Wouldn't it be better for ____-san to check on Noya-san? You guys are always saying that they should talk about-”

“Sh! Sh! Kageyama! C’mon! ____-san might hear you! What if Noya-san doesn't even like-”

“That’s why you she should go talk to him right now, so they can get any misunderstandings out the way!”

“But practice could go weird if they’re still not on the-”

“What are you guys talking about?” Sugawara asked with a plotting smile.

Of course, Tanaka followed behind with a threat of smile. Hinata yelped to see his senpai hovering over him with such scary looks. Kageyama only looked to them curiously.

“Nothing, we were-”

“We’re talking about Noya-san and ____-san,” Kageyama interjected.

“Kageyama, you weren’t supposed to tell!”

“You guys can't do something this simple so you might as well get the third years in on it!”

“No, now we’re all just going-”

“Did they fight or something?” Tanaka questioned, his face becoming more laxed. If that were the reason Nishinoya had been different, it would make sense. It would probably be the best answer. But it still didn't settle with Tanaka.

“Huh?” Kageyama asked with a raise of his eyebrows. “You didn't know?”

Now it was the senpai’s who looked to each other with raised eyebrows.

“____-san likes Noya-senpai,” Hinata whispered.

“Huh?! Really?! She confessed?!” Tanaka trumpeted, taking a step back.

“Sh, sh! Tanaka-san!” Hinata cautioned with a finger against his hissing mouth.

“So she confessed? Is that why Nishinoya has been acting weird?” Sugawara asked.

Hinata shook his head. “No, we just think she likes him. But she doesn’t really talk about it. Tsukishima and Kageyama can just tell she likes Noya-san. And she gets all super smiley and lovey dovey eyes when she’s Noya-san! Like in the movies!”

Tanaka and Sugawara had a dry laugh as they looked to each other. Sugawara then looked to Hinata as if he was an innocent child that didn’t know what he was talking about. He actually seemed more of that than a high schooler. “Guys, maybe it’s because they’re best friends. Childhood friends at that. Maybe-”

“She doesn’t look at Hinata and I like that, not how she looks at Noya-san,” Kageyama interjected. The way he tilted his head and said those words were as if his senpai’s couldn’t process the simplicity of volleyball.

“Actually, now that I think about it, my sister sis say she liked talking to ____-san,” Tanaka pondered aloud.

“Your sister?”

“Yeah, the guys came over and we invited ____-san since she’s friends with Noya. Thought it would be nice to get to know her while she got to hang out with Noya for a bit since she came back and all. Might as well kill two birds with one stone, you know? Anyway, after they all left, my sister was talking to me about ____-san.”

_“That girl ____ is pretty cool,” Saeko snickered with a cool smile._

Tanaka squinted suspiciously at his sister. “You’ve only had one twenty minute conversation with her and you call her by her given name already?”

“We like each other,” Saeko remarked as she smacked Tanaka on the back of his head.

“Ow! Nee-san! What the hell!”

“Anyway, don’t make a move on her unless Yuu says it’s okay.”

Tanaka looked to Saeko confused while rubbing his pained head. “Why would I make a move on ____-san?”

“I mean, you don’t think she’s cute? You’re already giving her your jacket and being all sweet to her from the sounds of the way you guys talk to each other,” Saeko teased.

“Oh, shut up,” Tanaka chuckled as he shrugged off Saeko. “Well, yeah she’s cute. And I’m just a gentleman! Our house IS cold, and she didn’t have a jacket. But I mean, to ask her out and stuff… I don’t know yet. I don’t know her yet.”

“See, you’re already thinking of her as dating material. You just hadn’t realized it yet.”

“Okay, I guess. But-”

“Just don’t forget. She is Yuu’s childhood best friend. Before you do anything, just consider their feelings first, okay?”

“I just kind of agreed to it, even though I didn’t get it. But with the way Noya’s been acting, I did figure it was because of ____-san, one way or another. It only made more sense after thinking back on my sister’s words,” Tanaka told the group.

“Wow Tanaka-san, you were planning on asking ____-san out?” Hinata snickered loudly.

“You brat, out of the story, that’s the main thing you heard?!” Tanaka roared as he grabbed Hinata’s wrists. Kageyama couldn’t help but think that this is what he and Hinata looked like to others. No wonder Daichi would get annoyed every time they argued before a match.

“Tanaka,” speaking of the captain. Tanaka slowly flinched to see his menacing captain look to him with crossed arms. “Why aren’t you dressed for practice?”

“Ah, well, you see-”

“It’s about Nishinoya, Daichi,” Sugawara interjected. As Daichi laxed, Tanaka sighed with relief.

“Oh, did you guys figure out what’s up with him?”

“Captain, you knew?” Hinata asked.

“All of the third years did. He’s been off his game lately and he seems stressed. But not in the usual way he let’s his stress out. He’s more quiet now,” Daichi responded. His eyes found Tanaka, who flinched even though Daichi wasn’t mad anymore. “Tanaka, go get dressed then we’ll talk about it after practice.”

Just as the four left Tanaka to practice, Tanaka called them out. “Actually, is it okay if I talk to Noya-san first?”

Tanaka couldn’t explain why he was nervous. Nishinoya was his best friend, he should be the one to check if he’s okay first. As Daichi and Sugawara smiled, he felt relieved.

“We trust you got this, Tanaka,”

“Can I hang out with you guys tonight?” you asked timidly. Tanaka and Nishinoya turned to you a bit surprised. “I mean if it's okay with you, Tanaka-san.”

Tanaka peeked down at Nishinoya to see any reaction. Just as he expected, Nishinoya had no reaction to your words. He just stared at you, waiting to hear Tanaka’s words. It was a little too forced. Tanaka mentally chuckled when he saw Nishinoya force a small smile now. _He’s really feeling it, huh? Whatever it is._

“Yeah, let’s-”

“Ah, sorry, ____-san. I forgot I owe Noya-san dinner, so me and my sister are treating him tonight,” Tanaka interrupted with a guilty smile. _Sorry, ____-san. I need to make sure Noya’s okay._

“Ah, finally! I was starting to think you forgot that bet! Sorry, ____ we’ll-” Nishinoya stopped as he saw your disappointed smile. Now you were the one forcing a smile and Nishinoya had his emotions be too raw in front of you. You were always good at letting things be and not inputting your own feelings. Now Nishinoya felt guilty, more than that. He wanted to change his mind but he would feel more guilty.

“Yeah, next time. It’s okay!” you assured with a wave.

Nishinoya was expecting you to walk away, say you’ll see them tomorrow. He hadn’t anticipated you would wrap your arms around Tanaka with a smile. And neither had Tanaka, so his cheeks went pink with shock. And in all honesty, you were cute. A cute girl was hugging him. But that cute girl was you, and Nishinoya didn’t like it. He didn’t like the pink in Tanaka’s cheeks. It made Nishinoya’s chest turn and burn altogether. Tanaka had his arms in the air awkwardly. But they twitched and slowly came closer to your body. Nishinoya didn’t know what came over him though, to suddenly grab onto his friend’s arms. It was probably the burning in his chest, but even as Nishinoya grabbed onto Tanaka’s arm, the burning spread throughout his body. Especially when both Tanaka and you looked to Nishinoya. You were Nishinoya’s best friend. You were Nishinoya’s.

Immediately, Nishinoya let go of Tanaka and stared at the small gap between you and Tanaka. It burned his eyes but he became more annoyed to his thoughts. You weren’t Nishinoya’s. How could he even think like that? Tanaka were staring at Nishinoya’s averted eyes.They were evidently annoyed. Tanaka could see it, and just as he wondered if you could, Tanaka and Nishinoya became confused when you had a small laugh.

“I was gonna hug you too, Yuu,” you chuckled.

Before Nishinoya could say anything, your arms slipped under his and wrapped around him. He didn't know what was this feeling. He felt the feeling intensify when he could feel your chest clamp against his. He felt it when your smile nuzzled against the side of his neck. He definitely felt it linger when you laughed into his neck and it sang in his ear. Nishinoya definitely couldn't stop the burning in his cheeks, he was dumbfounded. You two have always hugged, you two were always so close. This was nothing out of the norm. Yet he felt something different than before, something better.

Nishinoya slowly wrapped his arms around you, his face smiling. He couldn’t even think about Tanaka’s gaze on you two. Whether it was a lot for Tanaka to handle, Nishinoya couldn't stop thinking about you. Holding you in his arms right now, it made him happy. He wanted to hold you, longer. He wanted to see that smile forever. Nishinoya wanted you next to him.

“Alright. So where’s my dinner?” Nishinoya exclaimed. The two boys made their way to Tanaka’s room and sat down at the kotatsu.

“Yeah, yeah. I'll get you your dinner. It was just…” Tanaka felt more anxious than he thought he would. Especially before he could see Nishinoya’s reaction to what he was about to say. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah, sure what's up?” _Dammit, it's like you're a little kid with that smile. He’s about to get so mad at me…_

“Uh, well…” Tanaka bit at his lip. He was definitely more nervous than he wanted to be.

“Ryu, you okay, man?” Nishinoya asked with a tilt of his head and his eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah, yeah, just… What’s up? Lately, you've been kinda… Off,” Tanaka hesitated.

“Yeah, I've been good,” it was like Tanaka could see the question marks go over his best friend’s head. There was no restraint on the mental sigh of relief.

“You sure, man? Because everyone’s been talking,”

“Saying?” Now Nishinoya was beginning to process this talk.

“You’ve just been different. Or acting different. Kind of since ____-san came back,” Tanaka was definitely testing the waters right now. And when Nishinoya twisted his lip a bit, Tanaka knew he hit the right spot.

“Oh, yeah. I'm good. Guess it's just… Her being back got me confused,” Nishinoya rubbed the back of his neck with an awkward laugh.

“Confused?”

“Yeah, like…” Nishinoya was trying to find the words. “Just different with her being home.”

_This is it. Just say it._ “Alright. Can I ask one more thing?”

“Shoot,” _Dammit, stop smiling. You’re making me a nervous wreck._

“Would you mind if I ask ____-san out on a date?”

Tanaka didn't even get to see what Nishinoya’s face looked like. He just immediately stood up, just like when you first came over to the house. Nishinoya stared down at Tanaka like he had just said the most disgusting thing ever. And then the words began to slowly process in Nishinoya’s head. He began to picture Tanaka asking you out, both your cheeks pink. He pictured you actually saying yes, because he knew you were attracted to Tanaka. Nishinoya knew Tanaka was a good guy, so why would you say no? Then he pictured the two of you holding hands, Tanaka holding your face, then he tried to kiss you.

“Cut the crap, man,” Nishinoya practically grunted the words. His voice was slow and deep.

Tanaka stood up, looking Nishinoya in the eyes. The anger was alive in Nishinoya’s eyes. But so was the seriousness in Tanaka’s. “It’s not crap. I want to take ____-san out on a date.”

“Why are you asking me?”

“You’re my best friend. And she’s your best friend. I know you care about her. I wanted to know if it's cool with you man,” Tanaka couldn't back down now.

Nishinoya struggled with the images in his head. You two kept kissing. Tanaka holding your face, his hands in your hair, your smiles against each other, you saying the words that Nishinoya could feel his ears burn to if you said them to him. _I love you_. You would say I love you, but instead of Nishinoya’s name, you would say Tanaka.

“And if I say no?” Nishinoya said with his fists clenched.

“Then I back off,” Tanaka replied. It was so simple. It was simple, yet why did the simplicity in Tanaka’s voice make Nishinoya angry?

It was like Tanaka hadn't just asked Nishinoya the most unexpected question ever. Tanaka was passing this moment as something normal, when it wasn't. His best friend had just asked permission to take you on a date, to basically date you. He was basically asking Nishinoya to take you away from him. You wouldn’t be Nishinoya’s best friend anymore, you definitely wouldn't be his. You couldn't. Because you would be Tanaka’s girlfriend.

But Tanaka was Tanaka. Tanaka is Nishinoya’s best friend. He was his team mate. Tanaka was definitely a good guy. Nishinoya knows what a clutz Tanaka could be when it came to girls, but Nishinoya knows that Tanaka can take care of anyone he cared for. He wouldn't break anyone's heart on purpose, he would do it in all his powers to work it out and make them happy. Nishinoya knew this best.

Yet he wanted to say no.

“Do what you want, man. I don't care,” and with that, Nishinoya began grabbing his belongings.

“What, Noya, where you going?” Tanaka watched Nishinoya make sure he had all this things before standing up again.

“Home,”

“Dude, what’s up?”

“Nothing, I'm just going home,”

“Noya, look, it's not a big deal!”

_Yes, it fucking is._ “Don’t worry about it, Ryu. You’ll make ____ happy,” Nishinoya replied without looking at Tanaka. Without waiting, Nishinoya began walking toward the door. 

“Dude, wait-”

Suddenly, his bedroom door slid open with such force, Nishinoya couldn't help but drop his school bag.

“Wow, Yuu. I had my suspicions, but in reality. You just have it bad. Real bad,” Saeko smirked as she leaned against the door frame, arms all crossed.

“Nee-san?”

“C’mon, let’s get dinner! I’m starved,” Saeko declared, and immediately turned. Nishinoya looked to Tanaka confused then back to the door as if Saeko was still there. “C’mon you dweebs!”

“W-Wait! What do you mean ‘I’ve got it bad’? Nee-san! Wait!” And with that Nishinoya was out Tanaka’s bedroom and in Saeko’s car. Tanaka wasn’t far behind.

The car ride was relatively quiet. Saeko hummed her songs that played in the radio while Nishinoya and Tanaka sat in silence. Every now and then Saeko would tease the two about their silent treatment, but neither would say anything. Saeko really knew how to enjoy other people’s awkwardness. 

Once they say down and ordered, Saeko still hummed songs with a smirk. She looked at Tanaka and Nishinoya with mischievous eyes as the two sat annoyed.

After the waitress set down the ramen, everyone thanked her for their food and Saeko didn't wait another second. Nishinoya and Tanaka stared at their bowl of ramen, as if it had all the answers.

Then Tanaka sighed. Nishinoya looked to Tanaka who broke his chopsticks, his frown evident. “It was Nee-san’s idea, not mine.”

“Huh?”

“Don't get me wrong,” Tanaka finally looked Nishinoya in the eyes, with a smile at that. “____-san is cute.” Tanaka and Saeko chuckled to see Nishinoya flinch at your name and cute. “But I know you like her.”

As Tanaka and Saeko are their ramen and slurped the soup, Nishinoya could only stare. He was stunned. Definitely stunned. He sat still, staring at Tanaka as if he had this whole conversation in English, not Japanese.

With one peek up from her ramen, Saeko raised an eyebrow. “Yuu, your soups going to get cold. I'm not gonna buy you another one if this one-”

“What do you mean I like her?!”

“Just as it sounds,” Tanaka spoke with a full mouth of noodles. After slurping the rest in, he smiled. “It was Nee-chan’s idea, this whole thing.” Tanaka laughed to see Nishinoya become confused. “Look, I was worried and told her everything. How you been acting and all. She had her hunches and decided to mess with you a bit. Sorry, man.”

“Wait, so-”

“____-san is cute, but you like her. I didn't really plan on asking her out,” Tanaka admitted.

“And like I said, you got it bad, Yuu. You really were about to storm out of Ryu’s room!” Saeko’s laugh roared within the restaurant. Nishinoya palmed his forehead and finally began eating his ramen.

“Sorry,” the siblings looked to Nishinoya confused. He met eyes with Tanaka after eating his noddles. “Sorry I got mad, man.”

Tanaka smiled and patted Nishinoya’s back. “It’s alright man. You got it bad, so I get it.”

“What do I got bad?” Nishinoya asked. Now his emotions were raw, nothing forced like a second ago.

“Your feelings. You like ____ real bad,” Saeko informed. She could only frown to see Nishinoya still confused. “You don't think you like her?”

“I mean, of course I like her! I've known her my whole life,”

“Okay, but when it comes to ____ and someone else, do you get mad?” Saeko asked, perching her chin on her palm. The reaction was going to be good, might as well get a good seat.

“No…?” Nishinoya’s voice trailed. “I mean… not really.”

“But you get jealous right?” Saeko hinted. Nishinoya eyes became surprised. He kind of didn't understand the word but it felt perfect. “See?”

“No, no. I don't get jealous. I don't need-”

“Dude, when ____-san hugged me, you grabbed my hand to stop me,” Tanaka seethed.

“____-chan hugged you? Nice!” Saeko gave a thumbs up to Tanaka. She didn't appreciate his pouting. Especially Nishinoya’s. “Oh, cmon, Yuu. You know you're like a little brother to me too. But if you won't wake up in time, maybe ____-chan will want my brother. And I have no complaints about that.”

“Wait, wait. So you do want to take ____ on a date?!” Nishinoya grunted, obviously annoyed. He couldn't even try to hide his annoyance, not like he ever did when it came to you.

“Yuu, calm down. Just listen,” Saeko advised. “____-chan is cute.”

“Yeah, obviously. Okay a second ago, she was just ____, now there’s ‘chan’. Since when-”

“Hush up. ____ is a cute girl,” Saeko hinted. Her sly smile was making it hard for Nishinoya to understand. What was he supposed to find?

“Yeah, I know she’s a girl,” Nishinoya replied, looking back at both Tanaka and Saeko. If he turned his head fast enough to each of them, their faces would strangely morphe into one. Not like it made a difference, they looked almost identical. “I grew up with her. What are you getting at?”

“Does ____-chan look like a different girl to you?” Saeko hinted again. It was amazing how patient she was while Tanaka gritted his teeth waiting for Nishinoya to understand.

Nishinoya thought about it. Immediately he thought about how you looked in Tanaka’s hoodie. You would have definitely looked better in his. Next, Nishinoya thought back to when it was only you two in your room. Your smile made… It made Nishinoya feel differently. Heck, it made him jump and run out your house. Nishinoya couldn't handle your smile. It was better than looking at any girl he ever looked at.

“... Have you been stalking me, Nee-san?” Nishinoya paused with squinting eyes. At the sound of Saeko’s chuckle, Nishinoya mimicked as well. But it trailed off as his mind went back to you.

There was no denying you had some type of effect on Nishinoya. Whenever you smiled at him, looked the same way at another guy like he wasn’t special, saying his name all light like a damn feather when his name was long. All those times he felt like his chest was getting punched and getting a dent in it in the shape of your name. Nishinoya just passed it off as your presence back, he did miss you. He loved having you back in his life. He just… Didn’t know if he liked the punches. Because sometimes they made him smile, other times they made him want to run into a wall, feel something worse than that if it were possible.

“Lately, it’s different. There’s just… Something with ____, I don’t get it,” Nishinoya said lightly. Just then he tousled his hair frustrated. “I don’t get it! I can’t just… Chill anymore with her! She’s always doing something to make my chest feel all hot and even when she’s doing nothing she gets my chest all hot! What’s up with that?!” Nishinoya missed the sibling snickering at him, fully entertained. “I mean, when she’s with Ryu, I’m sorry man, but… That’s when my chest gets all on fire and I get mad. It’s still hot but its different when she’s with you, Ryu.”

“It’s all good man, I get it,” Tanaka waved off.

But it didn’t satisfy Nishinoya, because he still didn’t understand. “After dinner at her house, I ran out because she smiled at me. She just smiled at me and I got all hot. I barely even heard what she said to me when she smiled like that. All I heard was a thumping in my ear and felt it in my chest.”

Nishinoya looked at Saeko peculiar when she waved him to bring his ear over. As she whispered into his ear, his cheeks became red. “You. Have. It. Bad.”

“Okay, for the last time-”

“How’d you feel when she hugged me?”

“I wanted to end your life,” Nishinoya pouted.

Tanaka held his hands up innocently. “Dude, we’re best friends too, what the hell man.”

“You asked, I just wanted to be honest,” Nishinoya grunted, crossing his arms. But then as he thought about you hugging him right after, a smile came on his face. Of course. “But when she hugged me, I didn’t wanna kick you in the face anymore. It just made me happy to see her happy because I held her.”

Tanaka and Saeko looked to Nishinoya, letting him live in his dreams for a few more seconds. Then they failed to hold back their smirks. “Dude, you’re in trouble?”

“Why?”

“Bro,” Tanaka copied Saeko’s sympathetic sigh while Nishinoya tilted his head confused. “You love ____-san. And not like family. You love her like a girlfriend.” Nishinoya’s face was stunned. Seeing as he didn’t respond, Tanaka continued. “Well, more like a wife, since you’re actually IN love with-”

“Huh?! Dude, no, I-” Nishinoya’s face had never been seen so red before.

“Why is it such a bad thing you’re in love with ____?” Saeko asked. She asked it so simple. But it confused Nishinoya.

“Because! Well… I-”

“You never really saw her like a girl, right?”

“What are you talking about?” Now Nishinoya was the one to say it so simply, but with a raised eyebrow.

“Listen, Yuu,” Saeko explained. “Ryu had been worrying about you. So that’s why we did all this stupid stuff. Played that joke on you at the house and took you to dinner. You need to realize something. You get jealous when ____ is with another guy, like Ryu, because you want to be the one she’s with. It’s not rocket science, you’re smart, Yuu. You were jealous right off the bat seeing ____ hug Ryu. And you know, Ryu is a good guy and will take care of any girl he’d date. Yet, you don’t want them to.”

“Because-”

“Because you love her and want to take good care of her instead of someone else,” Saeko finished.

“You have the wrong idea, Nee-san,” Nishinoya corrected.

Saeko and Tanaka grumbled. “How?”

“She’s just my best friend,” Nishinoya replied.

“Dude, you don’t want me going for her because-”

“Because it’s just an overprotective brother thing,” Nishinoya informed, shaking his hand. “I don’t want to see her get a broken heart right when she moved back.

“Bro, it’s me. You really think I would hurt ____-san?” Tanaka intervened, obviously offended.

“On purpose? No. Your sister just said that she and I both knew that about you.”

“Bro…”

“What?”

“I’m offended even more,” Tanaka pouted, sulking with no shame.

“It’s nothing against you, Ryu,” Nishinoya explained. “But I really don’t want to have to pick her up because my best friend didn’t know how to make her happy.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya turned to Saeko when she sipped on her drink while she hummed her lips. “So, if being completely honest with us, you just don’t anyone dating ____?”

“No. I dont. She just moved back here, I want to enjoy her coming home,”

“And you don’t want Ryu to date her?”

“Heck, no,” He replied instantly.

“Okay, but what if she wanted Ryu?” Saeko’s had no hesitation, and neither did Nishinoya’s.

“No.”

“Even if he could really make her the happiest? The happiest she could be in awhile?”

‘Definitely no.”

“Definitely?”

“Definitely.”

“Because you can make her the happiest, right?”

“Yes.” One. Two. Three more seconds, Nishinoya held his proud smile. But he could just hear the siblings smirking at him. “Wait, hold on!”

“So here we have it,” Saeko started.

“Nishinoya Yuu is in love with ____!” Tanaka finished.

“You two stop it!” There was no stopping it. Saeko and Tanaka cheered and boasted, no matter how much Nishinoya waved his fist in the air. “Oh, cmon! It’s not like that!”

“Alright, Yuu, you still want to argue about this?” Saeko challenged.

Never would Nishinoya have guessed he would ever argue Saeko about something like this. Video games, bad singers, ugly guys she agreed to go on dates with? He could see those arguement happen. But an argument about love? Nishinoya felt the definition of insanity change.

“Yeah, I do!” he countered.

“Alright, let’s picture this,” Saeko pulls Tanaka by the chin and holds his face. He grunts with the movement, not appreciating it at all. “Ryu goes up to little ____-chan tomorrow.”

“Yeah?”

“He doesn’t do anything, yet. All he does is go up to ____-chan without you and they have a normal conversation,”

“Okay, yeah. Normal.”

“And they hug,” Saeko smirks when she sees Nishinoya cross his arms with a deep frown. “A long one.”

“Why do they-”

“Ah, ah,” Saeko finally releases Nishinoya’s chin as she waves a finger back and forth. “My turn. They’re hugging, a long time. You see ____ sneaking peeks up at my handsome little brother here, and blushes the hell out of her cheeks. She’s probably as pink she you’ve ever seen,” Nishinoya is beyond the need of help to hide the annoyance in his face. Tanaka could tell just from Nishinoya wearing his lip out. “And you know why she’s so pink?” He doesn’t even answer. Nishinoya just looks at Saeko, continuin to bite at his bottom lip. “Because ____-chan want to know what a good kisser Ryu over here could taste like.”

“I’ll kill you, Ryu!” Nishinoya didn’t even process that the words coming from Saeko’s mouth was all hypothesis. He immediately brought his hands in the air to strangle Tanaka. But before Nishinoya could grab him, Tanaka holds his arms back.

“Noya-san, wait, bro! Hold on, wait- NEE-SAN!”

“You are NOT taking ____ out on a date! Don’t even think of leaving another finger on her!”

“Dammit, Yuu!” Immediately, a waitress walked over the their table, giving the two a warning about the volume of their voices. After they bowed their heads, Tanaka smacked Nishinoya on the head. “Dammit, Noya-san, my sister was asking a ‘what if’ typa question!”

Of course, as each word processed, Nishinoya’s furious mood began to slip away from his face and turn to agony. He slapped his hand to his forehead, groaning. “Dammit, you’re totally right! I’m sorry Ryu!”

“Man, that was good,” Saeko laughed. As she wiped away her tears, Tanaka and Nishinoya sat back with arms crossed. “Sorry, I was just waiting for the waitress to come by because there was no way Yuu was going to calm down by my voice.”

“Okay, no more hypothetical bull shit,” Tanaka grumbled. “I need to be in one piece for practice and our games.”

“Dude, I’m sorry. It’s just-”

“You don’t want anyone with ____-chan because they wouldn’t treat her right?” Saeko chimed.

“More like I know they wouldn’t treat her right or make her the happiest she should be,” Nishinoya corrected.

“Because?” Tanaka and Saeko both chimed.

“Because? Because…” And Nishinoya truly put his thoughts into it. Tanaka would take care of you. He would do a damn good job of it. Tanaka was the type to compliment you endlessly, because you deserved it. He’d probably freak out before dates, trying to find a good date spot. Tanaka just wanted you to feel like a queen with him. Of course, Tanaka would also listen, he’d value your insight on things and put them into consideration. Tanaka was,in reality, a good match for you.

And then Nishinoya thought how he would fit into the picture. Any time Tanaka would compliment, Nishinoya would definitely be around a majority of the time to hear. A good seventy-five percent definite. Nishinoya groaned at the thought of all the compliments he could hear. They weren't cheesy, it was just… Tanaka was complimenting _you_. And as much as Nishinoya loved Tanaka, he was conflicted about recommending good date spots to him. Only because Nishinoya wanted to be the first one to take you to those places. But in Tanaka’s eyes, those places would be perfect. For Nishinoya, it wouldn't. It wasn't him taking you to those places. He knew you would like them so he wanted to be the one to show you. He wanted to see the smile you got when he was the one to show you these places. Your first reaction to everything would never compare to the next times you would see the places. And Nishinoya didn't want to miss out on your smile whenever he brought you. Hell, Nishinoya always valued your thoughts. If he didn't, he would apologize. Why would Tanaka have to go through the trouble of learning everything about you? Nishinoya already knew all there was to you. And now that you were back, it was just easier for him to know more about you. If he had to learn more so be it. He would. Nishinoya would do all he could and need to make you happy because…

“Because I could make her happier,”

Nishinoya couldn't hear Tanaka and Saeko cheering and clapping hands. He didn't even notice the siblings get a threatening look from the waitress. No, all he could hear was the obvious.

“So?” Tanaka asked, raising an eyebrow a little too empathetically.

“I'm in love with ____,” The words were said with more disbelief than factual.

“Woah, I thought you were going to just say you like her, but that’s-”

“No, it's good, Ryu,” Saeko interjected. The two looked to Saeko slowly, but Nishinoya more dazed. “It's not always obvious when you're in love, but if you can admit it, it's real. And it's his childhood best friend, cmon. You didn't see that one coming?”

“Oh my God,” Nishinoya stood from her chair, feeling the definition of love become something entirely different. Like the definition landed hard on his head and smashed into his face. “I'm… I'm in love with ____.”

“Yeah,”

“I’m in love with ____,” Suddenly, Nishinoya grabbed onto Tanaka’s shoulders with eyes as wide as saucers. “Why am I in love with her!?”

“Dude, sh! Calm down!” Tanaka advised, signaling Nishinoya to sit. Tanaka and Saeko sneaked peeks at the waitress. Thankfully she was distracted. Nishinoya was sitting back in his seat, lost. “Dude, why are you freaking out? ____-san is cute and cool! Not to mention she’s your best friend. Isn't that, like, ‘the dream’?”

“Ryu, I'm in love with ____.”

“I know. We literally just went over this, you dumb ass.”

“Ryu. I'm in love. I'm in love with ____.”

“I'm seriously going to beat your ass. Why are you surprised!? Falling in love ain't that bad, if-”

“Because it's ____! I'm in love with ____! Have you seen her when she was a kid!?”

“Uh, no. Only you have at this table, so-”

“She’s not that different! ____ is still the same girl I've known! So… Why now!?”

“Because you didn't bother looking at her that way,” Saeko stated. “____ did tell me you never really saw her as a girl.”

“What? She told you that?” Nishinoya asked, disappointed. He didn't really get why he was disappointed. But it felt like you were disappointed in him. “I've always known she was a girl, how could she-”

“Yeah, but did you see her as a girl that was your best friend or a girl you could date?” Saeko quizzed.

“I…” As Nishinoya pondered, he felt ridiculous. Of course he had seen you as a girl he could date. You two hung out almost everyday. When you cried, he would hold your hand. The arguments between you two almost ended immediately because Nishinoya didn't want to make you any more mad. Nishinoya’s always thought he could date you… So… “I have. But I guess I never really figured a being with her and _being with her_ was a big difference in our relationship. I've always felt like we could always do what we did, because it was fun. It made us pretty happy.”

“You’re actually pretty cheesy, man,” Tanaka snickered. Without much effort, Tanaka didn't dodge Nishinoya’s light punch.

“It's okay, Yuu. You were young. Having a relationship back then wasn't really a big need for you back then. You just wanted to see all the cute girls back then. No big deal,” Saeko winked.

Even as Nishinoya nodded his head, he couldn't shake off one thing. “Wait, she said I never really saw her as a girl?”

“Yeah,”

“Man,” Nishinoya groaned. “Guys, now she probably thinks I thought she was ugly or something! I mean, yeah she was a tom boy, but I never thought she was ugly! Damn, how am I supposed to tell her how I feel without getting rejected now?”

“With a great plan I have,” Saeko announced, clicking her tongue happily.

“Huh?” Tanaka and Nishinoya looked to Saeko bewildered. She hadn't faltered an inch even as Tanaka and Nishinoya looked to one another, then back to her.

“Nee-san… What are you talking about?” Tanaka asked.

And as she sneered to the second years, Nishinoya couldn't deny a nervousness he never knew he could feel.

“Okay, so here’s the plan.”

“Oh, God,” Tanaka groaned as he palmed his forehead.

“Yachi-san, you didn't have to do my hair all nice. We're just meeting the others for coffee,” you noted as you turned your head every angle. Your hair was cute, you couldn't deny that. Yachi had curled your hair and braided a strand on each side of your head, pinning the ends to the back of your head like a headband. She used a flower pin with colors that accented your outfit and hair color. No matter how much you looked in every angle, it made you blush to feel prettier than what you were used to.

“But it looks good!” Yachi exclaimed, her voice a little too perky. “S-sorry, it was just, you came early and I never really get to do cute hair styles. So I wanted to play with your hair, since it's so pretty. I just-”

“Aw, thanks, Yachi-san,” you thanked, throwing your arms around her shoulders. “I'm sorry, I guess I'm so used to not having a lot of girlfriends that this just threw me off. But I do appreciate this! I love it!”

“Really?”

“Of course!”

“Aw, yay!”

Yachi and you both had a ring to one another’s laugh; and as your laughters subsided, you realized you were happy to be home. Surrounded with amazing new friends, and old ones. More opportunities arising your future brightening. Hopefully, ones you wouldn't see coming.

Suddenly, your phone sang a song. “Ah, that’s my phone. Oh, it's Yuu. He’s asking if I’m busy,” One look at Yachi and you could see her sit tensely. You tilted your head confused, but an idea popped into your mind. “Here, cheese!”

“Ah, ____-san!?” But Yachi missed her opportunity to smile when you clicked a picture of you two together. “W-what?! ____-san what are you doing?!”

“Well, I was going to send this picture to Yuu, but it's a little blurry. At least I got your cute smile, Yachi-san!”

“Why do you want a picture?”

“Well, we look cute! I was just gonna tell him we were going to meet with Tsukishima and the others soon,” you instead typed out the message without a picture. “And send!”

“Oh, no. It didn't look good. Sorry, Yachi-san. I guess I just like showing Yuu I can be girly sometimes too, you know?” you informed apologetically.

“No, no! It's fine! After everything you told me, it would be nice to show Nishinoya-senpai another side to you,” Yachi replied, her smile so sincere and… Excited? Before you could ask, Yachi took your hand and walked you out her apartment. “We should go!”

“You’re right!” you nodded, excited for what today’s plans had for you.

“Huh? A train ticket?” you asked bewildered. Your eyes went from the train to ticket Yamaguchi handed you to the other first years holding their own tickets. “I thought we were just getting coffee?”

“We are!” Hinata howled happily. His smile beamed, just like the sun. “But not here.”

“So, we’re going…?”

“A coffee shop by Yamadera,” Tsukishima answered. You all walked next to the other as you entered the train station.

“Why there?” you asked curiously.

“We figured you hadn’t had a chance to explore everything here at home, so we wanted to surprise you,” Yamaguchi smiled at you.

It was a bit funny to have them all talk to you so comfortably now. When Yachi and you had showed up, they seemed like they couldn’t speak. Tsukishima and Kageyama would avoid all eye contact with you, as if you were some disease. Whenever Hinata spoke to you, his words were stuttered, his cheeks pink. Even so, the three of them would try to not stare but only failed. They soon began to calm down when Yamaguchi complemented your hair. You hadn’t even put thought into your hair when the three acted differently. It was a bit embarrassing to be the reason the boys would be flustered, but it strangely made you think of Nishinoya. You really wanted to see if he would react like that to you.

“Is that okay, ____-san?”

Yachi’s voice had brought you out of your thoughts, the train enduring a slight disturbance had grounded you back to Earth. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“You’re fine! But Hinata actually got hungry, so we’re going to have lunch, get some quick coffee, and then around six we’ll go to the Yamadera temple. Is that okay?” Yachi asked, her smile as polite as always.

“Stupid, Hinata. How can you be so hungry already?” Kageyama argued, annoyed.

“It’s fine,” you laughed. You held your stomach with a little guilty smile. “I didn’t get to eat much this morning so I’m a little hungry too. I’ll need more than just coffee in my stomach now.”

As everyone conversed their excitements, your phone chimed. You fished through your pocket, bringing your phone out to find a response from Nishinoya.

Baka Yuu: Yamadera Temple?! Man, that brings back alotta memories! Too bad it’s not snowing!

“Texting Nishinoya-san?” Yamaguchi asked, leaning down a bit for you.

“Ah, yeah,” you answered a bit surprised.

Yamaguchi must have noticed, because he immediately leaned back with his hands up. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to be nosy!”

“No, no! You’re fine! I was just wondering if it was that obvious whenever I texted Yuu,’ you replied sheepishly. It was only another ten minutes until you reached Yamadera.

“A little,” Yamaguchi had a small laugh.

Before Yamaguchi could finish, Kageyama spoke. “You smile differently.”

“How?”

“Just happier,” Hinata answered as his arms waved like a rainbow was supposed to appear. There was that beaming smile again.

It was strange. Hinata reminded you a bit of Nishinoya. Overly excited, always positive, and had smiles that would leave imprints on anyone. Except Nishinoya’s smile was tattooed onto your heart and mind. Hinata’s was just contagious. It didn’t make you weak in the knees or keep you distracted from studying. No, only Nishinoya could do that to you.

“Were you telling him about our plans?” Yachi quizzed.

You nodded, leaning onto the doorway as the train leaned again. “He was talking about the temple and it would have been better if it was snowing.”

“He remembers things you love, doesn’t he?” Kageyama noted curiously.

“Yeah, kinda hard to believe he still remember little stuff like that about me.” you replied with a small laugh. As you looked to everyone, you were curious why they were all… Distracted, almost like a trance. “Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just… You look good being happy,” Hinata answered sheepishly.

“Aw, thank you, Hinata-kun,” you replied, your cheeks pink.

“And you know, ____-san,” Yamaguchi began. “People will remember a lot of things about people they love.”

Your spine stiffened and your smile turned into an awkward line. Obviously, Yamaguchi spoke of a platonic love but your heart had a different type of love in mind. The expectation made your heart race. But at the thought of love, you turned to Kageyama.

“Kageyama-kun,” all eyes were on Kageyama as he turned to you curiously. “How did you know I loved seeing the temple when it snowed?”

“Hm, what do you mean?”

“Well, all I said was Yuu said it would be better if it snowed,” you were confused why everyone flinched except Tsukishima, who only smiled at Kageyama mischievously. “Is Yuu telling you-”

Suddenly, the train dinged and announced your stop.

“Well, here we are, better get ready to get off, ____-san!” Yamaguchi announced, a little too chipper.

As you agreed, you raised an eyebrow to an embarrassed Kageyama getting taunted by the sassy Tsukishima. You decided to shake the curiousity off.

“Itadakimasu!”

Everyone began to eat their ramen at different paces. Hinata didn’t even try to cool his soup’s ingredients, he just put them straight into his mouth. You and Tsukishima watched him in wonder and a little worried. Tsukishima had more disgust in his face than anything.

“How can you eat like that? We’re going to have to take you to the hospital instead of enjoying the temple because you decided to burn your stomach,” Tsukishima warned with a click of his tongue.

“Sorry, I was just super hungry,” Hinata pouted, his cheeks full of pork.

“Stupid, Hinata, quit elbowing me!” Kageyama growled.

“I’m worried that I’m getting used to this,” you said wearily as Yachi and Yamaguchi laughed just as stressed.

As you looked around the ramen shop, memories flooded your mind pleasantly. The noise of the three argue was entertaining, but it began to drown out as a young Nishinoya’s laughter sang in your ears.

“It seems our new manager is full of nostalgia,” All your eyes turned to the voice, but only you had red cheeks.

Sugawara, who called you out, had walked into the restaurant along with the other third years.

“Ah, Kiyoko-senpai! Sugawara-senpai! You’re all here!” Yachi called out happily. As the third years took their seats to a table next to yours and greeted everyone, they gave their orders to the waitress. When the waitress left, the third years returned their attention to your table.

“I’m sorry, ____-san, did I ruin a good day dream?” Sugawara teased with a kind smile.

You flinched while you took a sip of you water. “N-No! I-Well, I was-”

“I’m only teasing you, ____-san,” Sugawara laughed at your pinking cheeks. “I’m sure you were thinking of something nice to smile that pleasant and beautiful.”

“Ah, no! I was just reminiscing about this shop,” you informed. “Yuu’s family and mine went to the temple for a few of my birthdays. I love the temple, the view, and all of it especially during the snow. This ramen shop was our usual spot to eat.”

“Oh, so that’s why the owner greeted you!” Hinata noted.

“Yeah. So what are you guys doing here?”

“Hanging out with you guys,” Daichi informed with a cheerful smile.

“Really?” Just then, the waitress gave their orders.

“Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you the third years were going to meet us here at the shop,” Yamaguchi informed after wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Geez, you guys are just full of surprises today,” you teased, laughing at your table.

“Speaking of surprises,” Asahi perked as he finished his mouthful of noodles. The third years nodded and Kiyoko brought a large leather book, a photo album from the looks of it, out of her bag. “We got you this.”

As you took at the photo album, you looked to the third years. “For me? From you guys?”

“From the whole team,” Kiyoko smiled. She nodded, signaling you to open the book. Everyone else watched as you opened it.

When you held the book, you noticed a small orange bird flying painted on the corners of the album. As you opened to the first page, in orange kanji read “Karasuno”. From the handwriting it was Yachi who did the painting. As you flipped through the pages, you realized it was all the players of the team, including the coaches. The page after the front had a group picture of when the team first welcomed you. After that, the pages were like character profiles with all their information, such as height, weight, interests, and all of that. Some had usual smiling pictures, others posed with others or did silly faces. It was adorable, you could feel your smile expanding at the sight of each page and person’s picture.

“You guys… This... “ You were speechless. Your heart felt like it was being tugged on by a little child.

“It’s nice right?” Hinata asked anxiously. All you could do was nod, blinking emotional tears away.

“W-Why did-”

“We like you,” Daichi interjected. He walked over to you and placed a hand on your shoulder, giving you a small smile. “With it being late in the season, we didn’t want you feeling left out.”

Everyone looked to you with the kindest eyes. You held the book close to you, feeling as if everyone was here watching you. Each face in this book had spent time just to put a little bit of them into this little present. Just then, you thought to the second years.

“Does that mean the second years will be at the temple also?”

“I think Ennoshita and Narita are already there. I’m not so sure of the other three,” Asahi answered half-heartedly. “Were you hoping Noya would come by?”

“A little,” you admitted with a half smile. “But I figured he wasn’t going to come since he didn’t say anything to me.”

“You two tell each other everything, don’t you?” Kiyoko asked quietly, but her smile more evident.

“Yeah, sometimes he tells me too much of everything,” you laughed.

“I know the feeling,” Tsukishima said before he sipped his tea.

“Ah, Tsukki! What’s that supposed to mean?!” Yamaguchi exclaimed with a small yelp.

It was nice, to be surrounded by a new group of people who included you so openly, to be so considerate to even think of such a well made gift. The moment could let you die happily.

“Ah, ____-chan, I wanted to give you something!” Suddenly, all eyes were to the owner of the shop, who held a little polaroid picture. “Here, I think you need it more than I do now. Even if you two are really cute in the picture.”

You all looked to the owner, an elderly lady who was shorter than you. She handed you the picture, watching everyone look to the picture. Just then your heart fluttered. It was the time Nishinoya’s family and you had been considered regulars and decided to come to the ramen shop just to say hi. After your meal, your parents took a picture of Nishinoya and you in the snow holding hands with the other hands in the air, your smiles so big. You could see in the background the owner coming out the entrance with a smile, laughing at the two of you.

“Oh my gosh, Nishinoya-san is so small!” Hinata exclaimed.

“He was,” the elderly woman laughed.

As the laughters all rang together, you couldn’t take your eyes off the picture. It was like no matter how much you fought the feelings, you were always going to fall for Nishinoya. The God of Misfortune would throw anything they could to remind you it was impossible to fall out of love with Nishinoya.

“Grandma… I can’t take-”

“Take it,” the elderly lady interrupted. You looked to her smile in pain. She wasn’t family. But the fact she held onto this picture when Nishinoya and you handed it to her those many years ago, it made your heart melt. “Why can’t you take it? I’ve kept it safe for you. For a day like this.”

“A day like this?” you asked bewildered.

“You two were one of my favorite customers. It’s nice to see the two of you grow up to be so handsome and gorgeous. Keep the picture, please. Head over to the temple before it gets late, my dear.”

You looked back to the team and they smiled patiently. There were so many questions, but she was right. It was a little past six, the sun was soon to be gone and you would miss the fall leaves become accented with the sun as they lay over everything the trees were. Fall at the temple was your second favorite season.

A nod and a hug goodbye, you thanked the elderly lady with everything you could. Everyone began to remove themselves from the table and began to make their way out the ramen shop. As you were about to put the picture into the album, you accidentally dropped it onto the table. It fell on the front of the picture and you noticed there was a written word on the back of the picture.

_You._

“Wow, this is gorgeous!” Tanaka whistled as you all reached the top.

The rest of the second years, except for Nishinoya, had waited for the rest of the group before starting their way to the top of the stairs. Tanaka told you Nishinoya would be late. After you texted him what a surprise today had been, he never replied. Maybe he let his phone die while he made his way toward the temple. At least Nishinoya would be here soon. For now, you could enjoy the temple with your new teammates.

“It’s amazing your family brought you here for almost every birthday,” Ennoshita commented.

“Hard to believe you and Nishinoya-san enjoyed the walk up the stairs,” Kageyama panted, hands on his knees and back bent over.

“Yeah, we didn’t race up the stairs,” you commented, having a small laugh as Hinata fell to lie next to Kageyama, panting.

“We told you two not to do it. It’s Sunday, you’re supposed to let your body rest. Yet you two run up all those stairs,” Sugawara commented with a wry laugh.

You joined the laughs of the team as all eyes were on Hinata and Kageyama. This was nice. You could enjoy the rest of your time at Karasuno with those people. Even after the third years, you’ll still have the second years and the other first years. You’ll all welcome brand new first years when the time comes. And when its second years time to take flight, you’ll have Yachi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kageyama, and Hinata. Even when its time for Nishinoya to move on in his life, he’ll still be in your life. There would be no way to let him out your life again. This time, you knew he wouldn’t let you his either again.

“Thinking about Noya?”

You turned to Tanaka embarrassed. “W-Why can everyone tell?!”

Tanaka’s roaring laugh became contagious, the other’s laughing along. Soon you caught the laughter bug.

“If it makes you feel better, Nishinoya does the same thing,” Daichi pressed. He gave you half a smile, expecting you to not understand. “Except he’s not embarrassed to admit it. Whenever he talk about you, he’s a different type of happy. That says a lot for that troublesome child.”

“Really?”

“Yeah!” Tanaka exclaimed as he nudged you with his elbow. You couldn’t help but turn in a bit pink. Your eyes focused on the sea of persimmon orange, sunflower yellow, and fire red sea of leaves in the trees beside you and within the view as Tanaka spoke. “His best friend came back into his life, he couldn’t be happier. I bet he can’t wait to see you! You look really cute today too so he’ll be happy.”

Everyone looked to you a bit thrown off as you had a small laugh. “You guys are sweet. Even with Yachi-san’s good work, Yuu will be more excited to see the temple.” You could see their small disappointment in their eyes, but before they could voice it, you looked to one of your favorite views again. “It’s beautiful, right?”

There was no denying the scenery was beautiful. It was a painting of mixed colors, colors that could only be as bright as ever here, at Yamadera temple.

“You know, ____-san,” Kiyoko spoke as she took a step next to you. You slowly looked to her, becoming a bit disappointed as the sun began to lower. Maybe you wouldn’t be able to see this heaven with Nishinoya. Not today. “Nishinoya-san is amazing in volleyball.”

“I know,” you whispered. Kiyoko could sense the disappointment in your voice, yet she still smiled at you. Soon, the others surrounded you, the same smile Kiyoko had.

“But he’s a little trouble maker still,” Daichi responded. It confused you to hear everyone have a small laugh. Was this an inside joke? When Daichi gave you such a dad smile, you couldn't help but tilt your head confused. “He’s been giving you more trouble these past few years when it came to confessing, hasn’t he?”

Immediately, your body tensed, even as you brought your hands to cover your mouth. “W-What are you talking about, Sawamaura-san?!”

“You don’t have to struggle anymore, ____-san,” Asahi encouraged with a fist full of pride.

“Huh? What are you guys-”

“It’d be a good time to read your book, right ____-san?” Tanaka recommended, placing a hand on your shoulder. When you looked to him a bit flustered, he nudged your shoulder. “The gift we all made you.”

“C’mon, ____-san! Let’s read it over here! Before we have no more sunlight!” Hinata called over with his hands waving next to a bench. Kagayema, Yachi, Ennoshita, and Narita crowded the bench waiting for you.

Each step towards the bench felt lighter than the last. It was strange, the surprises, lined up after the other, making you feel like today was meant just for you.

As you sat at the bench, everyone gathered round to accompany your read. As you read each team mates page, everyone would laugh. You would make little comments here and there of the few words your team mates would share with you in the little message area after their profile information. You would read each teammate’s page, and as you got to Nishinoya’s, everyone recommended it be last. Now you definitely couldn’t deny this feeling. There were still surprises ahead of you.

“Alright, you ready?!” Tanaka asked with his hands behind his head, his elbows up in the air.

“Yeah. Wait, to read his message?” Everyone nodded with such encouragement. You couldn’t help eyeballing each one of them suspiciously. “Is this another one of your guys’ surprise?” Another enthusiastic nod. “You guys, how many-”

“Just read it, you’re wasting time,” Yachi urged. She was actually forceful and not flustered. Even as she was happy to urge you, it still threw you off to see her not flustered about the situation.

“Okay, okay!” you whined.

As you turned to Nishinoya’s page, you read aloud the words in the best impersonation of him, your raw emotions began to take over your voice.

_Message: CONGRATS ON BEIN THE NEW MANAGER OF KARASUNO! I kno ur totally thrown off with all the surprises today, but cmon. It was fun! We wanted ta make you not feel left out either. When they asked me what makes ya happy, I told em u rly liked sentimental shit like this. So yachi and kiyoko-san came up with the idea of the photo album. It was pretty fun, taking all the pictures. I even told them bout the pose u did when u had ur talent show, when u were a bug for Halloween? We all did it! But we figured u wldn’t like it so i saved it for later. I’ll show u the other pics we took, theyre pretty coo._

Anyway the msg part of this got a lil hard for me. Yachi-san told me “It should b everything u want to say as a teammate and friend”. I mean, Im ur best friend. I have a hell of a lot of shit to say to u. Just as ur teammate would take like one pg. I’d rly just have a novel for u. So i just decided to tell u in person. Wanna meet at our fav spot at the temple? With the statue and yoga tree?

This was not real. Nishinoya could not be here at the temple. But as you looked up to the team smiling down at you, you were still finding it hard to believe.

“Yuu’s here?”

They all nodded.

“And you guys knew?”

“Yeah. Don’t you want to hear what he has to say?” Daichi winked to you. You looked to everyone confused then back to Daichi, he had that dad smile on again. And then you remembered his words from earlier. _He’s been giving you more trouble these past few years when it came to confessing, hasn’t he?_

“S-Sawamura-san! Is this what you-”

“Hurry, ____-san!” Hinata and Yachi didn’t let you finish your sentence. They took your bag and the photo album while giving you a little push up.

“Y-You guys! What’s going on?!”

But they all were like a stampede. They all walked behind you, smiles in tact, guiding you to the place where you and Nishinoya played together. You really enjoyed the statue of a monk in the little patio area. It had a bench for you to sit under the monk statue, with the view of the town of course. On the right of the view, there was a strangely shaped tree, you and Nishinoya called it the yoga tree because it reminded you of a yoga pose. Even with those memories, colliding them with now, you were utterly confused. What was going on?

As you continued to walk, you slowly felt the presence of the team dim down as Nishinoya came into view. It was just him in the patio. Hearing your footsteps, he turned to you. Why was this more nerve wracking than it needed to be? Maybe because Nishinoya’s smile was nervous for once? You could make him nervous?

“H-Hey,” Nishinoya stuttered, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“H-hey, Yuu,” it was the first thing you could manage to say. Eventually, you could say what you wanted to say. “So lemme guess you planned this?”

Nishinoya nodded, his smile as big as it could ever be. Only his cheeks were pink. “Yeah.”

“So, today…?”

“All me,” Nishinoya admitted as he dropped his hand and put both in his peacoat pockets. “I… I can tell you everything if you want to know.”

“Well, yeah I want to know. It’s not my birthday, so what’s up?” you asked curiously, leaning to try and meet Nishinoya’s eyes. But he did all in his power to avoid yours. It would have made you mad if you didn’t see his cheeks turn pink. “Yuu? What’s-”

“Look, it’s kind of hard to say it all, but… I wanna tell you… Tell you everything,” Nishinoya blurted with red cheeks. Was he… Actually nervous? “I’m proud of you. I know you’ll treat the team good. You’ll always go out of your way for them, go way above the skies and space just for the team. You’ll even do it when my days with Karasuno are done. Even when you think you’re not doing enough, I’m sure Yachi-san will tell you the two of you are working too much. Just know, I’ll always be proud of you. Even if you feel like you’re not doing enough or anything to be proud of, I’ll always find something to be proud of about you. You’re something I’ll always be proud of, ____.”

This was just the usual effect Nishinoya had on you. No matter what he said, the words would always make your heart dance. It was a talent of Nishinoya’s, really. You always had to remember, Nishinoya said those dazzling words because he was your best friend. And even if you were in love with him, even if Nishinoya and you had overcome a break in your friendship, these were just pretty words that were meant for his best friend.

“T-Thanks, Yuu,” you stuttered, red cheeks. “You know, you didn’t have-”

“Wait, I’m not done!” Nishinoya blurted out as he grabbed your hand. You both tensed to the contact, but as he intertwined your fingers around his, Nishinoya became more concrete. Nervous, but still more confident.

“What… What is it?”

“I just! I just… Need to tell you this,” you nodded slowly. “No matter what, I’ll always have your back! I’ll always watch your back, I’ll always watch just you! Just don’t ever doubt me because I’ll always love you! ____, I’m in love with you!”

A small yelp. That was your response to Nishinoya’s confession. Then you took your hands back from Nishinoya to hide your reddening face behind them. But they felt so cold without Nishinoya, you felt cold with you him. Even as you continued to hide behind them, you leaned against Nishinoya, falling into his chest. There was no point in hiding, you could just feel your body become hot.

But there was no way you could look at Nishinoya in the eyes. No, not after hearing the words you dreamt he would never say to you. To your surprise, just flustered in your mind, Nishinoya wrapped his arms around you. A curious peek earned you a sigh of Nishinoya’s entire face matching your red shade, his eyes looking away.

“Damn… I actually had more to say!” Nishinoya groaned. You were a little thankful. It was hard to decide whether you could handle more than “I’m in love with you”.

“Yuu, since when?” you managed to ask.

“Huh? Oh well,” Nishinoya muttered, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. It felt nice to have him bring his arm back around you instead of dropping it. And his eyes just staring at you… You felt like your entire existence would explode. “I knew I always loved you. It just… I didn’t realize it now. To be exact, when you started being all nice to Ryu.”

“Tanaka-san? I’m always nice to everyone on the team, though,”

“Yeah, but when you hugged him, I-”

“Yuu, I hug everyone on the team,” you informed.

“Huh?! Like who?!”

“Ennoshita-san, Asahi-san, Suga-san, obviously Hinata-kun and Yamaguchi-kun. Of course, Yachi-san and Kiyoko-san. I’ve hugged Daichi-san once, but-”

“Huh?! You guys never told me! What the hell, after I told you guys about Ryu and shit!” Nishinoya growled across the patio, waving a fist.

As your eyes followed to where Nishinoya was yelling, you flinched to see the entire team watching Nishinoya hold you, smiling happily. “Y-You guys knew?! And Yuu! Sh, we’re at a temple, don’t curse!”

Immediately, they all smiled in agreement.

“Oh sorry, but how could you guys not tell me?! I feel betrayed!” Nishinoya whined. As the team chuckled, he could feel your curious gaze on him so he looked down. “What?”

“Were you… Were you jealous, Yuu?”

Everyone snickered as Nishinoya became red again. “Noya-senpai, c’mon answer the question!”

“Shut up, Hinata!” Nishinoya refused to meet you in the eyes. “S-So what if I was?”

Nishinoya’s eyes were still big. His lips still curved. Of course, his hair would still be as wild as he was. Nishinoya was still the same guys you fell for, yet how could you fall more in love with him?

“So are you guys boyfriend, girlfriend yet?” Tanaka called out.

You both flinched to see all the eyes were still on you both. This whole moment made your heart want to explode. Everyone you just met supported you so much. They’ve went out of their way so much just to include you, even with the tournament so close. Having Nishinoya here made everything perfection.

But what was beyond perfection? Because this moment with just Nishinoya and you… That alone had surpassed perfection. He’s said the words you could never imagine being the words you could never imagine being the words you could never imagine being real. They were always a dream. When those dreams were hopes, you never imagine being in love with the someone who was just as much in love with you could feel this unreal. Nishinoya would never lie to you… Which made this all the more beyond what you dreamt.

“Are we?” you teased with just a little chuckle. Even though you could laugh, it was a little insecure. You still had your doubts. _Please, please don’t be a lie, don’t joke with me._ Your fists clenched Nishinoya’s with the biggest, struggling smile, as if holding onto this memory.

His golden brown eyes searched your eyes. Like he had to find your love with him. In case you threw it away after all these years. But you both of you knew. In that moment as both of you smiled together, your love never left. You just did a damn good job of concealing it.

Finding that in your eyes brought Nishinoya to smile. “I’m in love with you. I know I’m super late, but… But please take care of me.”

“Like I haven’t done that enough,” you scoffed as your eyes rolled.

It was nice. It was nice to smile together.

_Flash._

Your eyes turned to the sound, only to find Saeko behind a tree. She smiled from ear to ear with a polaroid camera in hand. You tried to find the words, but seeing the film pop out the camera, you could only stutter.

“I almost forgot you were there, Nee-san!” Nishinoya beamed.

“Y-You knew?! Why did you need to take a picture?!”

“Well, this was the last part of the surprise, duh!” Saeko announced as she walked over to you while she wrote on the back of the picture.

“Saeko-neesan, what are you-”

“Here, girly. You still have the picture from Granny? From the ramen shop?” Saeko winked. You tilted your head confused but you went through your bag, pulling out the picture. “Yeah, that one! Where’s the album book?”

“Right over here! Here ya go, ____-san,” Yachi called, handing over the photo album to you.

For the first time, Nishinoya and you released each other to grab the photo album. “Why do I need-”

“Take Yuu’s picture out,” Saeko said.

As you did so, Nishinoya slid the picture out of the holder. You stared at the three confused as Yachi took the older picture from your hand and stood in front of you, a picture in each ones hand. Nishinoya stood first with Saeko next to him then Yachi last. They each held out the picture. Nishinoya held his selfie, a proud smile with his thumb pointing to himself. Saeko holding out the picture she just took of you two, which was fully developed. It was bright, the sun shining onto Nishinoya and you as you smiled happily. Then Yachi held the oldest picture of you two, the younger versions of you standing in front of the ramen shop.

“I mean, the order’s off a bit, and I’m not even in the first picture with Yuu, but-”

Just then, the three turned the pictures over, revealing the words on the back. Your heart jumped to see one simple word spelled out on the back of the pictures.

“You… You planned this whole day out, huh?” you asked slowly, a little breathless. You just couldn’t take your eyes off the words on each picture. It made a sentence. And it made you want to cry.

Cry all the emotions you felt for being in love with Nishinoya all these years. And finally hearing his feelings for you. It all just made you want to erupt with tears.

“I did actually. You know Yuu would have trouble planning all these cute things out,” Saeko prompted proudly.

“We tagged along to help and spend time with you though, ____-san,” Yachi added happily.

You still couldn’t take your eyes off the words. Now you understood the You that was written on the picture the ramen shop owner gave you.

“So, how do you like it?” Nishinoya asked excitedly. The tears began to fall, you couldn’t help it.

“I love it,” you answered, a smile appearing as you wiped away the tears.

_Forever with you._


End file.
